


Оставленное в этом мире

by TheShadows



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen, Implied Slash, Jason Todd is Good with Kids, Kid Fic, Lian Harper Lives, Loss of Parent(s), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadows/pseuds/TheShadows
Summary: После смерти Роя оказывается, что у него осталась дочь. Джейсона мучает то как она похожа на ее отца, но он все же берет Лиан под свою опеку.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	Оставленное в этом мире

**Author's Note:**

> На отношения Джейсона и Роя будут лишь малые намеки, поэтому можно читать как платоник так и как романтик.

\- Ты был другом папы?

Большие зелёные глаза смотрели на Джейсона со смесью грусти и любопытства, на которые способны лишь дети, не скрывая не малейшей частички эмоций. Впервые с момента, когда Брюс нашёл его и рассказал о том, что произошло в богом проклятом Убежище, ощущение, что из под ног выбили землю накрыло его с головой. Напротив него стоял маленький человек, в котором даже на первый взгляд было слишком много от её отца и от этого по спине пробежали отвратительные мурашки, потому что эти черты лица были слишком знакомыми. 

\- Да... да, что-то типо того, - парень не знал сколько девочка знала о том, чем занимается её отец. Как вообще можно объяснить маленькому ребёнку, что родитель по ночам наряжается в защитный костюм и идёт стрелять из лука в разного рода злодеев? Всё члены его так называемой семейки узнали чем занимается Брюс сами благодаря шилу в заднице и желанию понять, что скрывает за собой особняк ли прямо перед тем как присоединиться к карнавалу фриков тёмного города, либо уже бегая в масках сделанных из подручных вещей. Никто из них не был нормальным ребёнком до встречи с Уэйном, не говоря уже о после. Поэтому он совершенно не знает как общаться с девочкой перед ним.

Она казалась нормальной. Слишком нормальной учитывая историю родителей мелкой. Это самую малость напрягало.

\- Я... Я хорошо знал твоего отца. Так что думаю, что можно назвать нас друзьями, - чем дальше он продолжал говорить, тем сильнее в груди формировалось чувство, что его сейчас стошнит. Их работа шла с риском, все это знали. А уж Джейсон об этом знал из личного опыта. Но можно ли назвать то, что произошло с Роем последствием миссии? Нет. Убежище должно было быть местом, где они могли снять на секунду маски героев и прочистить черепную коробку пока работа не навела там свои дела и не отправила их в соседнею камеру психиатрической лечебницы с тем, кого они сами недавно поймали. Оно должно было быть бункером, где можно расслабиться и не ждать удара... но жизнь вновь и вновь показывает, что для них нет безопасных мест. И все же говорить о нем в прошлом времени так сложно. Никакого больше «есть» - только «был». 

В комнате так же сидела Чёрная Канарейка. Её лицо было искаженно скорбью. Под глазами уже проглядывались круги. Она знала Роя на протяжении большего периода времени чем Джейсон и он догадывался, что такая внезапная смерть ударила её наверняка намного сильнее чем остальных знакомых с рыжим лучником. Когда-то она видела как юный парень с золотым разумом упал на самое дно, но смог справиться с этим. 

Это изменило его. Конечно же он изменился. Но не перестал верить, что в людях есть лучшая сторона. Из-за этого наверно он и смог вытерпеть Тодда. Более того, не просто вынес, а подпустил слишком близко к себе. Из-за этого же их дороги разошлись. Люди приговорили его ко смерти. Не потому что он навредил как-то им. Развлечения ради. Одним героем больше - одним меньше, кто ж теперь будет их считать? И все равно Рой не разочаровался в них. Джейсон так не умел. Если бы он тогда не успел, все эти люди были бы убийцами в той степени как и уроды, что поймали Роя. 

Винил ли он себя, что не остался с Роем? Почему не поехал в ту мышеловку вместе,, после того как Рой все равно пришёл ему на помощь ? А изменило бы ли это хоть что-то? Этого они не узнают. Если есть что-то, что они должны были зарубить себе на носу к этому всему моменту, так это факт, что вмешательство в временной поток не приводит ни к чему хорошему, даже если сперва так и кажется.

\- Лиан, солнышко, - поняв, что тишина затянулась, начала Дина. Девочка, Лиан, наконец-то отвела взгляд с парня и Джейсон почувствовал как часть груза падает из души. - Ты не против сходить на кухню взять себе сока? - девчушка замахала головой и вышла из комнаты. Если до этого атмосфера не было ужасной, то она мигом стала максимально отвратительной едва маленький силуэт скрылся за косяком. Настало время разговора зачем Джейсон вообще находиться здесь, зачем здесь ребёнок его мёртвого друга. Они должны были завершить разговор до того как сюда вернуться маленькие ушки. Но начать разговор первому казалось более сложным действием чем пройтись под шквалом пул врагов. Тикающие на стене часы невежливо напоминали, что время не хочет ждать, когда два героя найдут в себе силы открыть рты. Шум с кухни оповестил, что сок был успешно найден. Это будто послужило знаком, что больше молчать нельзя. - Джейсон... - было видно как сложно ей даётся каждое слово, но Дина лишь прочистила горло и продолжила. - Я знаю, что тебя напрягает вся эта ситуация. Поверь, меня она напрягает не меньше...

\- Дина, прошу, давай сразу перейдём к сути, - собственный голос звучал слишком жёстко, грубо, но женщина перед ним будто бы и не заметила этого, просто покачала головой, не отводя от него глаз. - Зачем я здесь? И зачем ты привела её?.. 

\- У нас с Олли сейчас проблемы, - она сделала особое ударение на это слово, давая понять, что проблемы касались жизней Зелёной Стрелы и Чёрной Канарейки, а не Оливера Квина и Дины Лэнс. Это не вызывали никакого удивления. За долгие годы геройства, эти двое успели нажить себе недругов едва ли меньше чем их было у него, а он подпортил жизнь многим. Но в сознании начали всплывать догадки к чему это может привести. - Ей сейчас слишком опасно быть близко к нам...

\- Вы пытались найти её мать? - он слышал о том, что матерью Лиан была убийца Чешир, с которой Рой имел несчастье познакомиться ещё во время Отбросов. Джейсон не мог представить её в роли хорошей матери (хотя правды ради, он не мог представить никого из этой части его жизни хорошим родителем. Героя или злодея.) и очень сомневался в том, что у неё правда есть - были - светлые чувства к Харперу, но она заслуживала знать, что её ребёнок остался без отца.

\- Мы... да, мы пытались с ней связаться. Пока что нам не удалось, - «Может так и лучше» осталось не высказанным. - Но мы не считаем, что Лиан будет безопаснее с ней. Поэтому...

\- Вы решили, что по какой-то причине ей будет безопасно со мной? - сама мысль была смешна. Рядом с Джейсоном никогда не было безопасно. Ни для окружающих его людей, ни для него самого. Идея оставить ему охранять маленького ребёнка, который только-только потерял отца, оставляя её в незнакомой обстановке с человеком, которого она не знает, пугала в первую очередь самого Тодда. Дети требовали деликатности, они требовали внимания. Он не думает, что обладает первым или что может предложит второе. Не каждый человек может быть хорошим опекуном. И уж точно не он. - Дина, я никогда не сомневался в твоей адекватности, но... всё бывает в первый раз. Я хочу сказать, что не кажусь себе самым очевидным ответом на дилемму «Кому можно оставить охранять ребёнка».

Канарейка поднялась с дивана, на котором сидела и подошла к нему. Джейсон прекрасно знал на что способна эта женщина в бою. Каждая её частичка кричала о том, что перед ним стоит воин, который победил во многих физических боях и уж точно не собирается проигрывать сейчас. Это заставило его автоматически сделать шаг назад. Она бы могла надрать ему задницу с закрытыми глазами, он был уверен в этом, но не в этот день.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что в списке твоих способностей нет няньки и в другой ситуации я бы обратилась к тебе в последнюю очередь. Но мы сейчас в такой ситуации, что варианта лучше просто нет, - по голосу было понятно, что она недовольна этим даже больше чем сам Джейсон. - И я знаю, что Рой бы доверил тебе её, - это было подло. И она это знала. Эти слова звучали намного тише чем те перед ними. Это было ударом ниже пояса. - Сейчас ты нужен нам. Нужен ей.

Шум на кухне прекратился. Быстрыми шагами Лиан вернулась в комнату, оглядывая стоящую в ней картину. Её лицо, на котором было видно замешательство, будто забило последний гвоздь в крышку гробу упертости Джейсона. Он вздохнул, признавая поражение. Как принимая его капитуляцию, Дина отвернулась от него, уделяя все внимание теперь юной Харпер. 

\- Лиан, ты можешь кое-что мне пообещать? - малышка активно закивала головой. - Хорошо. Мне придётся уехать, - видя как в зелёных глазах начали набираться слезы, женщина поспешила встать на колени перед девочкой, чтобы они были на одном уровне. - Я обязательно вернусь, обещаю. А пока что Джейсон за тобой присмотрит.

Он наконец-то сдвинулся с места, чтобы подойти к ним обеим и взглянуть на Лиан. Не уверенный что получиться, попытался улыбнуться как можно более дружелюбно. Судя по тому, как маленькая пододвинулась ближе к Дине, ничего дельного из этого не вышло.

\- Ну что, давай попробуем обезопасить твоё окружение пока Дина не вернётся за тобой, что думаешь? - Лиан ещё пододвинулась к Лэнс и обняла её, обвив маленькими ручками шею. Так они простояли недолгое время, после чего женщина отодвинулась и поцеловала её в лоб, уверяя, что всё будет хорошо. 

\- Хорошо, - малышка отступила от Дины и подойдя к Джейсону взяла его за руку. И черт, он соврёт, если скажет, что в этот момент его сердце не остановилось на долю секунды. В этом было столько безграничного доверия, прямо как у... Он отогнал эту мысль. Не сейчас и не здесь. - Пока, бабушка Дина. Скоро увидимся?

\- Скоро, солнышко. Ты не успеешь по мне соскучиться, - ответила она, наблюдая как эти двое выходят из комнаты.

Часы продолжали тикать, провожая из квартиры парня с девочкой.


End file.
